Daniel Ravenkraft
Daniel Ravenkraft (ダニエルラベンクラフト) is a Central University student of both Ishvalan and Amestris descent. He could never fit in amidst the poor and stood out among the rich due to possessing Ishvalan blood. Fellow children treated him harshly, alienating the child until he felt inhuman. But he found a purpose in wielding a sword. Upon the battlefield, one's physical characteristics or historical background means little. And while dueling, overwhelming an opponent meant demanding respect. Daniel would watch military officials spar and practice what he saw when isolated. The Ravenkraft child spent nights practicing after discovering a rapier left unattended, Almost as if guided by destiny, a traveling swordsman stumbled upon Daniel practicing. An infamous fencer said to have taught hundreds of nobles. This mysterious man saw a special talent in Daniel; he noticed an admiration of swords that very few possessed. And such, decided to repay the Ravenkraft's kindness by taking Daniel under his wing. The aspiring swordsman was ecstatic and decided to dedicate his life to perfecting his fencing form. Eventually, the Ravenkraft's found financial success and managed to upgrade their economic status. But this blessing went over Daniel who elevated his sword form by integrating it with an alchemical understanding. His parents agreed to allow Daniel to pursue his dreams while entrusting their wealth and future to his younger siblings. They paid for him to enter Central University to study. Daniel's dream is to obtain absolute freedom from the invisible bonds of nationalism. To explore the world like his master and gain an elevated understanding of humanity. Unfortunately, Daniel is unable to forgive the harsh manner in which others treated him; causing the swordsman to live without bonds. He cares little for the political situation of the world and desires to remain uninfluenced by the puppetry of the government. However, his skills has made him a target for many military officials who wish to enlist the young swordsman. Daniel studied swordsmanship under the tutelage of Ridolfo Capo Ferro for over a decade. Ridolfo Capo Ferro, considered a genius of the rapier and saber, noted that the Ravenkraft child possessed immense potential in his sword form; going as far as noting that Daniel would have found greatness with the blade even without encountering the sword master. Daniel continuously demonstrates the disciplines inherited from Capo Ferro, who trained nobles and members of royalty. The young swordsman wishes to perfect his swordplay and transcend human swordsmanship. He hungers for a challenge in a world where guns and other automatic weaponry are being produced rapidly. Appearance Personality Despite gaining widespread fame, few understand the connection between Daniel and his murderous counterpart. By displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present, Daniel continuously eludes suspicion. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Daniel's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman known as Daniel. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Daniel can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. One could proclaim Daniel as one of the world's greatest actors. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Daniel suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defensive mechanism against the cruel world. Daniel inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Daniel eventually shut his heart from the world, becoming externally heartless and aloof. Once, one could refer to Daniel as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Daniel would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to Daniel developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. They gave him praise in person but gossiped horrible rumors behind his back. They treated him like an animal, a pet. This weakness spawned his parents always offering Daniel's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught Daniel to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily taken advantage. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to manipulate and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Daniel only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Daniel was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Daniel enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen spending days and nights studying the art of western fencing. He has read hundreds of books, learning from the greatest Italian literature printed. Daniel demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of swordplay. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. He joined several fencing clubs and excelled in the sport. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Daniel possessed anger towards his fellow students, he was unable to comprehend or develop enough hatred to stand against them. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Daniel as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with a fellow classmate, Daniel explained that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Daniel refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Daniel into the epitome of perseverance. Daniel was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. His neighbors often noted that Daniel had the mental resilience and patience of an old man, smiling despite the odds and giving to those in need. Instances of Daniel refusing to help another human were truly weird. However, Daniel suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Daniel accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Yet, bonding with his sword master taught Daniel that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young bender how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Daniel increased the speed forward. Eventually, Daniel started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Daniel still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Daniel is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. Sadly, Daniel developed an inner murderous personality he kept sealed deep within. This darkness was brought about by his encounters with the dead. Daniel spent prolonged periods reading of the evils of mankind. He heard the horrific things humans inflicted upon one another. Experienced the evils of humanity and unfairness of fate. From it, Daniel gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world to the point he almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving humanity fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Daniel realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. Yet mortality forced Daniel to witness the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Daniel started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid punchline. Nevertheless, Daniel still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals. Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, other Fullbringers have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become Daniel's soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Daniel once held. Outwardly, Daniel portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, Daniel is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends Daniel refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Daniel fantasizes that the meaning of his power is to acquire more through hard work and perseverance. Once he becomes stronger, the emptiness will disappear. Until then, Daniel is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. While coin changes dependent on the country and economic situation, which is predictable, mortals are completely emotional and illogical creatures who cannot be trusted. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Daniel himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Daniel is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Daniel follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Daniel was young, elders alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by spiritually sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Daniel's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for the starving, helped others in need, and even refrains from releasing his restraints when surrounded by civilians. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Daniel battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. Although born to a pacifistic family, Daniel actually enjoys swordplay. The understanding and harmony of swordsmanship; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Daniel assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Daniel is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. However, Daniel refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Daniel displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Daniel has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Daniel refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Daniel constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Daniel lived a successful life. Daniel possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. However, Daniel relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Daniel is a person whose reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. Daniel is a spiritualist who despises the idea of organized religion. While believing fully in the pantheon of his species, Daniel denounces any mortal attempts to rule through a proxy. The Gods and Goddesses above are incomprehensible to the beings below. Their power unimaginable and without parallel, any attempt to utilize their words for personal gain is a blasphemous act that he compares to the greatest danger. Since mortals follow God's mindlessly, misuse of power could result in horrid ramifications Relationships History Equipment *'Rapier': *'Saber': Abilities Daniel Ravenkraft is a warrior whose power is but a seedling compared to the potential he has demonstrated. Daniel has been fascinated with swordsmanship since he was a young child. He studied rapier fencing and saber fencing growing up and participated in the sport for over a decade. After reading hundreds of rapier based fencing manuals, and studying under the great teacher Capoferro, Daniel is regarded as one of the best swordsman in Amestris. Daniel's swordsmanship is a single-handed sword style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by thrusting attacks and swift slashing strikes. Daniel utilizes two different swords that are each wielded by a single hand and meant for swift attacks. His main weaponry involves sabers and rapiers, however his main weapon is the latter. The style of fencing Daniel has cultivated revolves around the skillful manipulation of one's weight alongside the importance of footwork and speed. When en guard, Daniel places his feet in a perpendicular formation with his right foot facing forward and left turned towards the left flank. He then bends his knees as his bodily weight is centered upon his left leg. This fundamental stance is the source of the maneuvers he exhibits during battle. Although his advancements and retreats are centered around this stance, Daniel is known for incorporating personal movements such as walking and acrobatics during battle. His arm is then tucked into his body with a fist's distance between his elbow and hip. The tip of his front sword pointing towards the opponent in a manner which separates their body into four quadrants; allowing Daniel to react swiftly to offensive measures defensively while regarding the upwards pointing sword as a single limb attached to his shoulder. Wrist movement plays a crucial part in the efficiency of point control, perhaps the most important aspect of his sword form, and such his blade is kept in a position where he can maneuver without hinderance. His hand is continuously protected by the guard which coils around the complex hilt. The completion of footwork is coupled with the understanding of two aspects of swordsmanship that is often overlooked by warriors concerned only with overwhelming power, tempo and measure. The tempo of fencing, as described by Daniel, is the length of stillness or motion exhibited by the combatants. One's motion measures one's stillness while one's stillness measure's one motion, or perhaps their motion or stillness is actually matched by an equal motion or stillness. Daniel practices patience and rhythmic measurement during his swordplay, where he awaits for an opponent to strike and seizes the opening with a counter. In some ways, his swordplay was created by watching the action and reactions of nature while understanding tempo and the concept of consequences. Daniel refers to the measurement of tempo as the equivalent to keeping rhythm to two dancers on the battlefield. The importance of tempo is often shown when an opponent reacts to an action during swordplay. Acting outside of tempo causes one combatant to fall off beat, allowing the enemy to strike an opening. To act outside of tempo has a variety of meanings in itself; from failing to arrive at full attack or behaving in a manner of chaos and utter randomness. During the latter situation where Daniel finds himself against bestial opponents, he uses his keen sense of tempo to locate the various openings created by a lack of discipline; mainly the wrist or arm. Since every sword form possesses a variant of tempo or the measurement of action, Daniel is able to combat enemies from various countries by locating their specific rhythm. Contrarily, measure involves the identification of the distance between the enemy and the tip of Daniel's sword; which includes the various angles created when entering en guard. There are multiple variants of offense when dealing with his sword form; yet Daniel is particularly fond of utilizing the fundamental extension of the arm and a propelled, often accelerated, lunge forward. Primarily his strikes are rapid thrust performed by extending his arm from its natural position and angled with skilled wrist control. Without the momentum required by cutting damage, he can swiftly pierce an opponent at a shorter distance and retreat his arm into its natural state in a flash. This method of combat allows Daniel to search for an opening by quickly thrusting towards an opponent at different angles. Daniel can use his sword to dance around an enemy's blade while searching for an area of weakness, even forcing an opponent to create an opening with his masterful point control. He can successfully prod an opponent by rapidly extending his blade forward without an intention to actually strike his opponent; instead attempting different angular attacks to confuse and lead an enemy astray. Successfully forcing an opponent to fall for a feint through his rapid extensions is often followed by what he refers to as a Tuōshēn (脱身), a wrist-oriented technique where he maneuvers the blade either under, over or around his opponent's weapon to strike a newly acquired opening; mainly a wrist or section of the opponent's arm. It is during the execution of a successful Tuōshēn where one notices the advantages of a one handed sword form. After the basic extension and retraction of his arm, Daniel also prefers the usage of a fully accelerated lunge forward. When considering the usefulness of his sword, one is able to grasp the importance of lunging in his sword form. Daniel performs a lunge by propelling himself forward using his hind leg as a source of power; Daniel extends his arm towards the desired target seconds before actually launching. His forward leg is perhaps the final limb to move; acting only as a stand to keep him from falling off balance, Daniel notes that a true master should be able to strike his opponent before the front foot touches the ground. Beyond the thrust and piercing power of his sword, it also possesses sharpened edges meant to both deflect incoming attacks and deal slashing and cutting damage. Proper point control stems from mastery over one's wrist and an understanding that the sword and arm are but a single limb. The outcome is the skillful manipulation of he blade almost as if actually attached to his body. While rivaling sword forms require large and grandiose movements during combat, Daniel exploits the control he gains from manipulating a blade with a single hand by performing movements that are small and direct with a single purpose. Small movements gather less momentum which ultimately allows Daniel to alter his tactics without wasting steps. He can also utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with Huánkǒu (还口, literally meaning: Retort). Daniel excels in the aspects of speed and precision which is considered most important for his swordsmanship. He strikes with astonishing speed without sacrificing point control or blade obedience. Situations have occurred where only those who mastered similar sword forms are able to truly follow his movement. Similar to unarmed combat, his speed is complimented with a physical elegance during his movements. A prominent example of his speed-oriented combat appears when Daniel accurately pierced the wrist of multiple opposing swordsmen as they approached proper measure. Daniel utilize attacks that are perceived from various directions by combining speed with precision. Opponents refer to his methods as a mixture of spontaneous, sporadic and elegant. Daniel uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as differing intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually an attempt to force an opening or an onslaught meant for deciphering an opponents weakness. For every situation, Daniel uses both explicit and implicit techniques, including feints, as a method of developing strategies. Daniel also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his attacks. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. Daniel is often regarded as a Master of Finesse among a world of brutal swordsman. He possesses the refined wrist flexibility and point-control of a heart surgeon who can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is surgery to Daniel who strikes his opponents both strategically and without savagery. The wounds inflicted are clean and lacking in resistance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship; leading to Daniel relying on point control to strike immediate openings. Daniel can cut arteries and veins in a single step once an opening reveals itself. While some consider Daniel an aggressive swordsman, Daniel often acts in a manner similar to a counter fighter who exhibits patience while awaiting the opponent to strike. Weapons utilized by Daniel follow his every command; leading to successful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade. The control he commands over his sword allows Daniel to alter his own sword's trajectory mid-tempo; achieved by a belief that a swordsman should be able to dominate their own sword, resulting in efficient rhythm. Footwork is the crucial element of fencing. His master forced Daniel to utilize the forms footwork continuously. Between walking and running, practitioners use their stances whenever the opportunity is available. During training sessions, mentors would overload Daniel with weighted clothing and attached weights while standing barefoot on frozen lakes. To truly master fencing form meant the ability to fight on thin ice without breaking through; a representation of refined control over incredible power. Whereas opposing sword styles use swords to stop an opponents attack, his sword form focuses heavily on the redirection of energy rather than absolute resistance. Although Daniel is unable to truly demonstrate a considerable resistance against warriors who demolish bodies with every strike and subconsciously smash boulders without hinderance; his body is built in a manner that grants him the ability to easily evade such strikes. Daniel focuses on the aspects of speed and precision which is amplified by his usage of a rapid yet patient sword form that relies primarily on thrusting. Since the power of a thrust spawns from the sharpness of a weapon rather than raw strength, his unique sword form works in tandem with his speed oriented physiology. Daniel possesses the ability to redirect the energy of warriors twice his size using a single-hand while occasionally deflecting their attacks before cutting through them in a step. In comparison, those who are able to easily manipulate blades that require two hands often overpower him; resulting in Daniel relying completely on speed and agility to avoid the strikes instead of blatantly clashing swords. Instead of physical engagements, Daniel utilizes overwhelming speed as a method of propelling himself forward while masterfully controlling his body; allowing Daniel to strategically manipulate the force of each strike and elegantly dance around opponents. It is the combination of incredible speed and agility that transforms Daniel into a troublesome warrior. Opponents find it difficult to land a successful strike against the swordsman whose steps are light enough to avoid disturbing snows surface. During unfavorable battles, Daniel chooses to maneuver around an opponent until they expend all their physical energy. Thus conserving his own energy allows Daniel to finish the opponent when he recognizes certain signs of fatigue. Overall, it's a usage of extreme speed and precision that exponentially increases Daniel feared deadliness. He is often proclaimed to be one the fastest swordsman of his time. Since his sword form relies heavily on maneuverability, Daniel prefers to exercise his skills to optimize speed and swiftness. Daniel spent years practicing his footwork upon shifting sands before actually wielding a sword. Battles against Daniel rarely involve physical blade engagement, due to Daniel creating situations filled with supernatural agility and tactics focused primarily on evasion. Nevertheless, Daniel displays high speed movement capable of deflecting and evading attacks from a point blank range; with Daniel emerging without a scratch. Daniel has a smooth transition into high speed movement, immediately darting in an extreme burst of speed. His movements are compared to lightning storms, spontaneous flashes widely thought impossible to react against filled with branching actions. Daniel utilizes speed with obscuring factors, ranging from darkness to fog, in an attempt to defeat targets as quickly as possible. During infiltrations, Daniel has repelled enemies and defeated targets before onlookers notice his presence. His speed allows Daniel to respond at the split second their body begins to perform the chosen action. His refine control gives him the ability to alter it according to different situations. He is a warrior whose speed matches an astonishingly quick reflex. During movement, he effortlessly alternates between defensive and offensive strategies, manipulating his approaches during battle in response to the enemies counter. His reflexes allow Dǎiyì to even react to situations subconsciously. The lack of thought requirement in battle, relying solely on muscle memory, deduces the time spent brought upon by conscious reaction. Daniel demonstrates this talent by defeating opponents while performing a separate task efficiently. Daniel is renown for his unparalleled skill in precision and blade control. As touched upon, practicing his swordplay required writing delicate characters with a sword dipped in ink. The result is a speed oriented form that allows its master to strike his opponent in various locations without hinderance. Daniel combines this extreme precision with his knowledge of the human anatomy.. An additive to his speed is a completely supernatural skill in agility, dexterity, balance and flexibility. Daniel possesses control over every muscle, limb and digit. allowing the assassin to utterly control his movements. He can maneuver excellently through various obstacles and alter actions mid-movement, efficiently changing the position of his body without hinderance. Daniel combines this unique talent with his ability to manipulate the terrain by creating disruptions in his immediate surroundings. By doing so, Daniel is able to traverse the earthen constructs in a manner similar to a bird flying through a forest; and his earth magnetism allows Daniel to literally defy gravity through certain formations. He can implement these feats while in the midst of falling. The clumsiness Daniel exhibits has been often shown to be a clever facade meant to misguide enemies. In truth, Daniel has complete control over his limbs and muscles allowing him to further his title as a master escapist. He can maneuver through various disadvantageous situations, keep perfect balance and multitask while doing so. Earthbending allows Daniel to keep the terrain to his desire, assuring that his swordsmanship will remain unhindered. However, the assassin can find his balance on unstable surfaces without wasting a second and regain his balance. Daniel rarely clashes blades against opponents, only deflecting attacks that are equal in power or incredibly close. He is heavily reliant on speed and agility to evade attacks. Daniel has an extreme tolerance towards pain, which he regards as a signal of life. Enemies that are able to actually wound Daniel find his resilience inhuman. A surprising trait occurs during the rare incident that Daniel is knocked unconscious. Since the subconscious mind has a stronger awareness than one's consciousness, His body is able to utilizes its sensory perception while unconscious. This feature combines with a swordsman's usage of muscle memory and repetitive training. A swordsman trains their body to react on reflex in certain situations, often based on sensory. For example, a sudden rush of air warrants them to dodge, while a heavy step echoing outwards results in a parry or block. When Daniel's sensory organs pick up these signals, his body reacts as it usually would. Daniel, in this state, is at his most dangerous. For his body has grown to remove limitations, Daniel has to set them consciously for himself. Whereas he usually practices restraint to avoid excessive damage or collateral, Daniel will strike indiscriminately and without hesitation. He revolves heavily around a countering based combat system. The tranquil mind Daniel possesses allows him to patiently assess a dire situation in a matter of seconds. And his extensive knowledge as a warrior grants him a skillful subconscious reaction system. Daniel, in his academic career, has been exposed to Xingese culture for almost a decade. He is able to speak Xingese and is well verse in both culture and tradition. Being multilingual, Daniel wishes to travel to Xing in hopes of amplifying both his swordsmanship and spiritual standing. Plot Quotes Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, Daniel's grade point average sits at the exact center of his class. Although his professors regard him as one of their brightest students, his laziness and lack of focus hinders his academic success. Regardless, Daniel continuously scores the highest on test. * Daniel's favorite meal involves steak and rice, alongside other beef based delicacies. * Daniel is afraid of insects.